


fate or faith, we're crazy either way

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Geralt stretches out a hand and feels the lingering warmth in the empty space next to him. The sound of the shower running finally penetrates his sleep-addled brain. A smile curls his lips.Theydon’t have anywhere to be.orA soft, lazy morning
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	fate or faith, we're crazy either way

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just have to put a song with soft vibes on repeat and write a fic to it 
> 
> the song for this fic is "god whispered your name" by keith urban and every time i hear it i get soft fluffy dancing-barefoot-in-the-kitchen vibes so i wrote a fic

Geralt wakes to the light of the early morning sun in his face and the smell of coffee wafting through the room. He groans softly and rolls over, burying his face into his pillow. It’s the weekend; he doesn’t have anywhere to be. 

He stretches out a hand and feels the lingering warmth in the empty space next to him. The sound of the shower running finally penetrates his sleep-addled brain. A smile curls his lips.

_They_ don’t have anywhere to be.

After another moment, he rolls back over and tosses the sheets aside, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed. The hardwood is cool against his bare feet as he pads out of the bedroom, grabbing a shirt to pull on, and he goes to the kitchen.

The coffee is ready when he makes it over to the coffeemaker, and he yawns as he grabs a mug from the cabinet. Music plays softly from the phone on the charging dock Ciri got him two Christmases ago. It’s not his phone.

That makes him smile, too.

He pours the brew into his mug and then leans against the counter, hands wrapped around the warming ceramic. He inhales as he brings it up to his lips and sinks into the comforting aroma of espresso and hazelnut.

As the coffee warms him up, he focuses on the song playing, eyes closed. It’s soft with a lazy vibe and while he’s not a country person, he finds he likes it.

_And then God whispered your name_ _  
_ _And that’s when everything changed_ _  
_ _And love came out of the rain_ _  
_ _Talk about being saved_

He hears the soft _pat pat_ of bare feet on the cold kitchen tile and smiles into his next sip, eyes still closed. Arms come around his waist and he leans into the embrace, turning his head to press a kiss to Jaskier’s as he tucks it under his chin.

“Morning,” he greets softly, and Jaskier holds him tighter.

“Good morning,” he returns and then pulls back, though he doesn’t go far, arms still around Geralt. His smile is soft. “Sleep well?”

_I can see the sunshine_ _  
_ _For the first time in a while_ _  
_ _It’s like I’ve been baptized_ _  
_ _By the warmth of your smile_

“Mm.” Geralt adjusts to wrap an arm around Jaskier’s waist, his coffee still in the other. He takes in Jaskier with a quick look, his blue eyes and tousled, damp hair. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

“I am,” Jaskier agrees with a sagely nod. He takes hold of Geralt’s arm around him and moves it lower deliberately. “And absolutely nothing else.”

It sends a pulse of desire rolling through him and Geralt gives that bare ass a squeeze. Jaskier laughs and rolls his hips forward, their cocks rubbing together, but they don’t take it anywhere, instead just leaning in for a kiss at the same time.

_When God whispered your name_ _  
_ _That’s when everything changed_ _  
_ _Love came out of the rain_ _  
_ _Talk about being saved_

They let the kiss end after only a moment, heads still together. Geralt reaches out to set his coffee on the counter so he can wrap both arms around Jaskier. Jaskier hums in content, hands trailing up his arms to his neck and wrapping them over his shoulders.

“I’m glad you stayed,” Geralt murmurs into his hair. He brushes a kiss to Jaskier’s temple.

“Thank you for asking me to,” Jaskier murmurs back, and he tucks his face into Geralt’s neck.

It seems only natural to start swaying gently to the beat of the song as it finishes, the last refrain playing out. Jaskier hums along, harmonizing as natural as breathing, as if he doesn’t even think about it.

Geralt thinks he wants to get used to it.

_Oh, suddenly I wanna live_ _  
_ _More than I ever did_   
_I’m never gonna be the same_ _  
When God whispered your name_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) / [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
